


it's only us and our demons

by xdarksistahx



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire: Mafia [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Consensual Rough Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Side Story, Torture, a dash of fluff, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarksistahx/pseuds/xdarksistahx
Summary: Arianne and Viserys consummate their relationship in their own unique way.





	it's only us and our demons

For as long as Viserys could remember, he’s found himself more at ease when he’s picking a person apart, piece by little piece, and extracting information out of them. Some people think it excites him sexually, but that isn’t the case at all.

Well, it didn’t use to be the case.

There’s something about watching Arianne flay the skin off Euron’s remaining hand with a surgeon’s precision that turns him on immensely.

Probably because of the way she’s tilting her head, her long, wavy hair falling to one side, giving him an impeccable view of her lovely neck, draws attention to her gorgeous profile. Objectively speaking, he always thought Arianne was drop-dead gorgeous. However, now that he’s able to look at her without her age or their platonic relationship shrouding her from his view, he can fully admire her.

Viserys halts his own task of sewing Euron’s mouth shut to gawk at his girlfriend. Wow, he has a fucking girlfriend. He’s never had one of those before. He’s never even had a boyfriend. The only things he’s ever had were one night stands and the occasional weekend-long fuck buddy who always wanted to be more than that despite him making it very clear he was uninterested.

Back to Arianne, though.

The way her brown eyes sparkle when Euron screams or cries out for mercy, the way she sighs dreamily as she examines her masterful work, and the way she glances up at Viserys every so often and bats are eyelashes—those things are only the tip of the iceberg that is Arianne Nymeros Martell.

It’d take him days, no years, to list all of her redeeming qualities; and that’s only for the physical aspects. If he were to dive into her personality, that’d take an eternity.

How in the fuck did he get so lucky?

“You wanted to rape us and give us your babies,” Arianne says to Euron, conversationally, as though she were discussing the climate. “For that, I will castrate you and feed your balls to you on a gold platter.”

Gods, that’s sexy as fuck.

Viserys makes quick work of sewing Euron’s mouth shut, trapping the man’s delirious pleas inside. While Arianne is dipping her hands in a basin of water to clean them, he hugs her from behind, burying his nose in her hair. Even the scent of her is driving him mad with lust. It makes him truly wonder if he’s ever wanted anyone as much as he wants her.

Arianne continues cleaning her hands until every trace of blood is gone. “Isn’t torturing together so much fun?”

“We’ve tortured people together before.”

“Not as a couple.”

Viserys kisses her shoulder, his bloody hands gliding down her sides, resting on her hips. “I believe you mentioned something about consummating our new relationship earlier…” He presses closer to her, letting her feel how hard he is.

Humming appreciatively, Arianna reaches behind her back, cupping him. She rubs him through his pants. “You intend to take me in front of our guest? I’m a modest girl, Viserys.”

Even as she says that he can see her nipples straining against the fabric of her cotton dress and the way her chest heaves in anticipation. She wants him to fuck her right here in front of Euron. Maybe to show the pirate that his plan of making her his wife and mother of his child was nothing more than a pipe dream.

“There’s nothing modest about you,” Viserys simpers in her ear. “Let’s drop the act, love.”

Arianne laughs.

Their first kiss isn’t like any other first kiss. It isn’t experimental or hesitant. Shy or clumsy. They kiss like they’ve been doing it long enough to perfect the art. Viserys squeezes her ass, and when she gasps, he presses his tongue into her mouth. The taste of her makes his head spin, his cock twitch.

Naturally, Viserys aims to control the kiss. But Arianne kisses the same way she fights; aggressively and passionately. She bites his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Then she laps and sucks at the tiny cut, savoring the bitter, metallic taste. Pleasure, not pain trickles down Viserys’s spine. He resumes the kiss, gripping her ass as he picks her up. Her legs wrap around his waist, and he carries her to the throne chair, disregarding their voyeur entirely.

All he sees, smells, and breathes is Arianne and vice versa. The apocalypse could be happening right now and they wouldn’t know.

The throne is only meant for the reigning monarch of Sunspear. Nevertheless, Viserys sits there with Arianne on his lap. She sucks on his earlobe, whispering absurd and filthy things to him in her mother’s tongue while he lifts her dress, the tips of his hands covered in dried blood. Unsurprisingly, Arianne isn’t wearing any panties. He smacks her ass to show his gratitude for her foresight. When he tries to touch and see how wet she is, she slaps his hands away.

“Touch my pussy with your filthy hands and I’ll cut you.”

Arianna sits up on her knees, quickly unbuckling his pants and unzipping them. She puts her hands in his pants, moaning at the feel of him, hard, thick, and throbbing. She looks shocked as if she truly believed he’s been walking around here like he had a big dick just for the hell of it.

No, his arrogance is earned.

“Targaryens are gifted with more than good looks,” Viserys says, nipping at her parted lips. “Get yourself ready for me.”

It’s nothing like anything he’s experienced before— which is saying a lot because Viserys has experienced some wild shit. Yet nothing tops sitting on the Martell’s ancestral throne while their princess fingers herself and moans and pants his name. Viserys licks up her pretty neck, her golden skin tasting every bit as sweet as it looks.

When she removes her fingers, Viserys sucks them clean at the same time she sinks down on his cock, her walls incredibly hot and tight around him. She whimpers quietly, not wanting him to think she can’t take him. She’s adorable. He knows she can already feel him in her stomach.

Viserys is in a rare mood tonight. Instead of fucking her roughly and obliterating her guts mercilessly, he kisses her softly. “Take your time,” he whispers lovingly. “Nice and slow…just like that.”

Closing her eyes, Arianne allows his encouragements to guide her movements. She starts with a steady rock of her hips to get her body used to the size of him. Normally, this kind of shit bores him, but this way he can savor the moment longer and drink in her reactions better. Doesn’t hurt that with each thrust forward, the wetter she becomes.

His Gucci pants are going to be ruined after this. At least it’s worth it.

Arianna leans forward, circling her arms around his neck. This close he can hear every quiet moan she makes, the sensation of the sounds send shivers through him, making his cock throb inside of her. She holds the sides of his face, gazing at him with her sultry eyes and for an infinitesimal moment, Viserys thinks he does actually love her the same way she loves him.

Before he can ponder over it, the atmosphere changes. Arianne has finally stirred.

She combs her fingers through his hair, tugging hard enough to make his scalp burn as the timid rocking turns into something else entirely. Viserys tries to grip her ass, to regain some semblance of control. But she puts her hands on top of his arms, pinning them to the chair.

Later, Viserys is going to punish her for this.

Arianne knows it, too. It’s all over her face as she sits back, giving him a full view of his cock moving in and out of her. She’s looking forward to whatever punishment he’ll dish out later. In the meantime, she’s owning his ass.

“Fuck,” Viserys cursing harshly, unable to take his eyes off the sight. She’s so pink and wet and pretty. “Keep that up and I’m going to come.” He isn’t ready to come, though.

“Do it,” Arianne purrs. “Come inside of me, Viserys.”

See, this is how people end up with babies they don’t want or need. Good pussy.

Viserys releases inside of her, and the little shit keeps bouncing on his dick all the while. It feels so good that it hurts and the pain only makes it feel even better. Afterward, Arianne rubs her stomach and thanks him for the meal.

Gods, sometimes even Viserys is stunned by the shit that comes out of her mouth.

Thankfully, Arianne is on the pill because he plans on breeding her until she's nauseous every time they fuck and neither of them is ready for a child.

Yet.

They leave the throne room; Euron will be there when they’re ready to torture him again. And they go to Arianne’s room where they take a shower together. Viserys finally washes the remnants of their foreplay off his hands. After the shower, they help one another dry off. Then Viserys picks Arianne up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bedroom. He moves the mesh curtains aside with one hand wide enough for him to toss her on the bed. She sits up on her elbows, teasingly spreading her legs open and close, taunting him.

“All fours,” Viserys orders sharply.

Eagerly, Arianne bends over on her elbows and knees, ass wiggling in the air. She’s already dripping with anticipation. Kneeling behind her, Viserys presses his hands between her legs, rubbing her clit. With his other hand, he touches the small of her back, pressing down until her back is in a perfect arch.

“Is this my punishment?” she asks.

“If I wanted to punish you, I’d make you stay just like this for hours, wondering if and when I was going to fuck you.” Viserys keeps her pinned down as he rubs her with the head of his cock. “But I’d be punishing myself too…”

And where’s the fun in that?

Arianne lets out a ravishing moan when Viserys thrusts inside her without warning. She curses him in Dornish, and he laughs This time around, he doesn’t have the patience nor the mindset for taking things slow. He grabs a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back as he fucks into her, deep and rough. A part of him begins to worry that he’s hurting her, though, her body language suggests otherwise.

It becomes very apparent that Arianne is enjoying this as much as him when she starts to move her hips, meeting each of his thrusts. Smirking, Viserys places his hand under her chin tilting her head back far enough so that their eyes can meet. Her eyes are wide and blissed out. He’s fucking her so good that she’s literally lost herself in the pleasure.

It’s truly a mind-altering experience.

Viserys kisses her sweaty forehead. “I want to hear my princess moan,” he says.

Arianne has the sexiest moans. Shit sounds so good he wants to record it and listen to it during long flights and morning runs. To reward her for a marvelous performance, Viserys slides his hand from her chin to her throat and chokes her. Arianne clenches around his cock, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

He only lets up when her pulse becomes faint. As she breathes a shuddering breath, he kisses her temple. Her hair is curling up at the roots from the sweat, her skin is flush, and her eyelashes are damp. She’s a vision of grandeur like a marble statue inside a museum. Only an idiot would ever let her slip away. Hard for him to think about how he was almost that idiot.

“You belong to me,” Viserys growls possessively, one hand squeezing her hip, the other at her throat. “Say it!”

“I-I belong to you!”

He removes his hands from her neck. He circles his arm around her waist and kisses down her spine. “And I belong to you,” he whispers against her skin. “Fuck anyone else and I’ll kill them, Arianne. I swear it.”

Arianne laughs lazily, her words slurred. “This dick is too good for me to go and fuck someone else. Now shut up and keep fucking me.”

Shit. Viserys thinks he’s in love with her.

* * *

Sometime during the night, Viserys wakes up from a nightmare and decides to step out on the balcony connected to Arianne’s room for some fresh air. She’s fast asleep so he doubts she’ll miss him.

Over the balcony, he watches the armed guards patrol the grounds. But he isn’t actually watching them. Viserys can still see his dream playing out vividly. It’s more so a memory than a dream. Or perhaps it’s a mixture of the two.

In the start of the dream, his younger self was consoling his mother after his father beat her. When his father bursts through the door to deliver another beating, it wasn’t his father at all. It was Viserys. An older, frail version of him. Instead of Rhaella, it was Arianne who was the victim of his torment. And the child in the room wasn’t young Viserys but his child with Arianne.

The nightmare felt too real as if it was a prophecy more than anything. Some of his ancestors had prophetic dreams. Perhaps the gift (curse) was passed down to him. For years, Viserys has known that one day he would turn into his father. Aerys wasn’t always mad. The sickness takes years to develop, he’s heard. Even now he’s barely functional, his sanity questionable.

Who’s to say he won’t wake up one morning and seriously hurt Arianne? Or any of his other loved ones?

He hears the balcony door sliding open. As it turns out, Arianne did notice his absence. She steps out naked with a blanket covering her shoulders. Quietly, she walks up to him, straddles his lap, and wraps the blanket around them both.

“I thought you left me…”

“I was going to,” Viserys admits. “I still might.”

Arianne hugs him tightly. “Was the sex that bad?” she jokes.

Despite himself, Viserys laughs. “It could’ve been better but I’m not complaining.” He’s clearly teasing. The sex was perfect. Like her. “I don’t want to leave you, Arianne. But I think I might need to.”

“Why?”

Viserys tells her about his nightmare and his fears. Opening up to her about his family has always been as easy as breathing. That hasn’t changed. She knows a thing or two about family misfortunes, too.

“I have an easy solution to your problem,” Arianne says once he’s done.

“You’re going to solve centuries of Targaryen madness?”

“I am.”

“How?”

“The first time you raise your hand to me with the intention to hurt and not arouse me, I will break your hands. Simple.”

Viserys really doesn’t want to lose her. They’ve been in a relationship for a few hours and she’s already making him so happy. One could even see that they’ve been dating for years. He was just blind.

“Okay,” Viserys says, returning her embrace, holding her just as tightly, “if I start Aerys’ing out, you have permission to break my hands.”

“Good deal. Now, can we go back to bed? My pussy’s cold.”

He picks her up and carries her back inside. “The shit that comes out of your mouth, I swear…”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to like...write a thousand more oneshots set in this AU :(  
If you enjoyed this please let me know!!


End file.
